hate II
by genripper
Summary: athurn reads caglli's letter, this will be a multi chapter sequil to hate.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I thought I would write a little follow-up to hate. See the response when athrun reads the letter left for him. Thank you all who posted comments and emailed me but instead of creating another chapter, I'll write you all a complete new fic, possible this will be multi chapter we will see….alright fine I'll tell you it will be hope you enjoy again comments always welcome._

_Hate II_

_Athrun put the key into the lock on the door to the apartment he and cagalli shared. He was so glad to be home to be near her. He would never dare tell her the what he dose when he goes away. He wouldn't want to worry her so he created a fake job so she wouldn't worry._

_It dose seem strange, she normally flings the door open throw her arms around him and gives him a kiss that makes time stand still. His absolute favorite part of coming home._

_Well I guess she must be out shopping or something. Well I'll make her a nice dinner and surprise her when she gets home. I think tonight will be the perfect time to give her the little present that he had bought for her._

_He noticed a letter folded over with his name on it. He reached to pick it up when the clock chimed, Damn I better get moving if I am going to get dinner done. He leaves the letter on the coffee table and gets to work cooking dinner._

_Time flies by dinner is done and getting cold, when the knock came to the door. Athrun went to answer it. He saw his old friend and work partner kira yamato. Kira hi, how are you come on in. _

_Your in a remarkable good mood considering, athrun_

_What do you mean kira?_

_You didn't read the letter yet? Its because of that letter that I am here, to make sure you don't something stupid._

_Kira I have known you a long time but I have no idea what your talking about. No I didn't read any letter the only letter was the one I think that cagal…..no do you mea she……. Where did I put that letter_

_Athrun rushes back to the coffie table open the letter and pours through her words, and the more he reads the harder he clenched his chest. His heart is about to stop due to sharp dagger her words have formed and plugged into his heart. He falls to his knees and the last thing he hears is his name being called._

_Athrun awoke his head spinning his eyes came to focus on a familiar face,_

_K..k..kira? Is that you what happened?_

_You collapsed after reading her letter. I got a letter of my own from her although its not nearly as intense as yours was._

_She left me, she said she hated me kira, said I caused her pain, she felt poisoned by me. How could this have happened and I not even see it?_

_She miss takes our leaving as being childish and lustful adventures. We didn't want her to know that we had volunteered to be part of the peace keep forces. So by our trying to protect her she feels betrayed_

_But to hate me? To say I have been with other women, doesn't she relies she is the reason I bother to get up in the morning? The very reason I go on living? I lost her once I…I…I. cant live with out her again._

_Get a hold of your self, here have a drink and calm down. We both know cagalli is a very hot blooded women. I am sure she simply acted rash wrote the letter went out for a while or took a trip to cool off she will be back. This isn't the first time for her either, remember? You have put up with a lot of her shit as well._

_Kira, what did your letter say?_

_She told me that she was sorry for putting me in the middle of her and you. And that she would call and let me know she was alright…..and that I am to some degree at fault for going along with you._

_don't leave me kira stay with me for a while, I think we need to get drunk for the first time since the war I think you and I need to drink away the world we have been trying to protect, even as our own world crumble down upon us._


	2. Chapter 2

Still reading? Well nice to see I caught your attention, enjoy and of course comment.

Hate II chpt2

Kira watched his life long friend pour what seemed like gallons of every kind of liquor available into him self. Kira not much of a drink quickly fell behind but still drinking was starting to feel the inevitable effects.

Kira, I think this could be the chance we never had lets act like where were growing up all over again just you and me make up for all the lost time, we'll just leave the women out this time save our hearts from being broken.

I don't think that's possible, besides after all we have been through don't you think that would be a little hard? Why don't you slow down a little, your still going to have the same problems when your sober again

Ah don't be such a kill joy, buddy. Do you think I care? She made her self clear she wants nothing more to do with me.

And what do you want, athrun?

You know damn well I want her back but what I want doesn't matter anymore

Well if you want her back then why don't you get up and do something about it? She left you because she thinks you stopped caring, right? Then why not prove her wrong chase her down to the very end of the earth and space. Prove to her you still lover. Prove to your self that you still deserve her.

A look of complete shock came over athrun, he had never heard kira speak like that before. Yet his words have never rung truer before in all the years they have been in each other's lives.

Yes I will find her and I will show her she is wrong that we still deserve each other. That its not to late to change things, hell if we can change the world twice then damn it we can change our opinions of each other for the better.

Now there's the guy I know and the guy my sister loves. Now lets go find her.

Cagalli had indeed taken a trip, a but it was a trip the reminded her of her past. How could every where she go remind her of athrun?

She took a cruise only to remember the time she spent cooped up with him during the two wars. She went into the desert only to remember the fight he and kira helped her win. She knew better then to even try to go into space.

Cagalli forgot for just how long athrun had been apart of her life. Ah that son of a bitch, even now he torments me. Why why cant I forget him. I thought if I was just away from him I could begin to move on with my life. How could he still be this engrained into me?

I had better call my brother knowing him he must be a basket case worrying about me. And besides it wouldn't hurt to know how athrun was doing. Right?

One ring, two ring, three ring, mmmmm that's strange id have thought kira would have jumped the moment the phone rang.

Hello, cagalli

Kira I am calling you like I said I would I am alright how are you?

How do you think I am? my sister ran off with some half cocked ideas and my best friend hell , basically my brother has had his heart ripped out of his chest.

I said how I felt, the truth hurts

Truth? What do you know of the truth? You might very well be surprised that your idea of the truth is dead wrong.

Huh? What are you saying? That athrun wasn't…..

I said all I am going to say, I am not the person you should be asking that question to.

How is athrun?

About 3 steps from deaths door, he told you once before he couldn't stand to ever lose you again, He meant that.

He didn't try anything stupid did he?

…………..

Kira? Kira! Talk to me what happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I do think that this will be one of the last chapters, so enjoy it while it last.

Hate II cpt 3

Cagalli, physically he is alright despite all the liquor he has poured into himself. He hasn't been to work in days and wont speak or see anyone, not even me.

He wouldn't talk to you kira? He is drinking? He hasn't drank since the war.

I know….he isn't the only one. And he hasn't been drinking alone

Well I can see he didn't waste any time replacing me, that one of the reasons I left.

Your very wrong, cagalli

What do you mean, how could I be wrong?

You are wrong because the person he has been drinking with isn't a girl.

Oh shut up of course it is

….no….it was me.

don't lie for him, kira

Have I ever lied to you?

Well…no.. but how? Why?

I cant let him drink alone, and besides I haven't been well myself since you left.

What's the matter are you alright? What happened to you?

Nothing.

Don't you dare, you tell me what's the matter.

Now is not the time.

Damn it kira, I am coming back there and so help me your are going to tell me what's the matter or i am gonna beat it out of you.

Kira has a rarely seen smirk on his face as he hangs up the phone while cagalli continue to scream into it. He turned and walks into the room filled with empty bottles, our plan has set up well she is on her way back. I think we better start finishing the affects don't you?

Yea, time for another drink?

Oh I defiantly think we are going to need it, athrun, I think we are defiantly going to need it,

Cagalli yells for the driver to hurry up for the hundredth time that hour.

Those two are going to drive me insane. Of course I love my brother and he is the primary reason for my return. But in the back of my mind a part of me leaps for joy at the chance to be around athrun again. I don't want to see him hurt himself, especially over me but hey he did this to him self right?…….right?

Finally after what seems like an eternity the car pulls into the drive where athruns apartment is, what used to our apartment. She went up to the door and bravely knocked but the large lump forming in her through was almost to much to bare.

A figure appeared and answered the door. The young man who answered was a mere shadow of the young man she knew as her brother.

Kira? Oh my god what happened to you? Are you sick ? For god sakes talk to me…

I am fine, like I said I haven't been well. Why did you come back?

You're my brother of course, and you said you weren't well, but I didn't know you were this bad.

Why did you come here first?

Huh? What do you mean?

Of all the places to look for me not my apartment, not at locus's but here

Oh alright I wanted to check in on athrun too, you said he was bad.

Why not come in were just about to open a new bottle.

You two are still drinking?

Kira smiles and walking into the living room

Kira who was at the door? Almost missed the grand opening. Oh and look you brought a friend how nice. Who is it?

Hello athrun.

Ca….cag..cagalli what are you doing back here?

I heard you and kira weren't well I thought I had better check in on at least kira. You know how hard it is to get him to tell you everything.

Mmmm yea don't have to tell me, I have known that for years

What have you two been doing to your selves? My good look at all these bottles you two swore never to drink again after the war.

I said a lot of things I meant. Although in my world as it currently stands the past means nothing.

How can you stand there and say that you helped save the world! And you kira how can you stand here and listen to this?

I happen to agree with him. Athrun and I have faced many foes together, but we each have our demons we have to face. We chose to face them together, just the two of us. Do you understand?

No, how can I understand

Don't bother kira, she obviously isn't the women I used to know.

Athrun, we agreed

Fine go on then. Give it to her.

Kira hands her a letter, she can tell my the beautiful script it was written by athrun. Her hands trembled as she took the letter and begin to read.


	4. final chapter

Ah god finally able to get back and finish writing this damn fic, ah work can be such a pain. I know its not the best one I have ever done based on your feed back , I do thank you all for reading this far and understanding I had to simply hammer this out so new ideas can flow of course please review.

The final letter

Cagalli,

I thought we understood each other. I thought we were able to transcend the insanity that people inflect on each other. While our paths have seemed to always flow in the same direction it was only after the last war did we truly decide to make them intertwine.

I made a promise to you what seems like ages ago it was simple, and something so many take for granted. That promise was to love and protect you, Its in the for fount of all I have done and worked for with you. Even the job I have taken, I took based on the driven desire to protect you and everyone else I love and care about.

Do you want to know why I was gone on suck long trips? I will tell you the truth I joined

The peace keeping forces. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me,

Apparently you weren't worried about me at all.

Your leaving me was a knife in my gut. But that was nothing compared to the bullet you shot through my heart. And the slow, agonizing death my very soul has had to suffer in your abstinence.

The bullet you shot was in the form of your accusations of me cheating on you. I will not lie I notice a beautiful women as she walks by but if you ever notice afterwards I shake my head turn to you and smile. The reason I do this is the thought that passes through my mind. "yes she is a beautiful women, but she doesn't have her laugh her noise her…."

Do you understand it doesn't matter how beautiful she may be she is always compared to you.

You are my reason for living, You are the purpose for my life. You complete me and I thought I completed you. I apparently was one on the latter. I thank god for kira my friend in good and bad, I never wanted to put him between us. How can you choose between your best friend and your sister?

I want you to know and understand something, I love you always have and always will. despite all of this pain you have caused me I just cant stop loving you. I can only hope you will eventually come back to me and work things out…..If you don't I know my life is worthless and see no point to continuing.

Yours forever in life and death

Athrun

Cagalli's eyes swelled with the bitter tears of shame and hate, not at athrun but at her self.

How could I have done this to him? How could I have destroyed this pure soul? I don't deserved to be loved by him.

Kira takes a long swallow from his glass, looks at her and asks.

Do you understand now? Do you understand why we did what we did? Acted as we have keeping this from you?

Cagalli's eyes went wide as she looked at her brother and said only one word

We?

Yes I have been working with athrun. Someone had to watch his back and keep him out of trouble. But I would be lying if I said it wasn't what I wanted to do.

Athrun…kira…..I don't know what to say, I am so ashamed of how I acted.

Athrun I am so sorry I said all those things. If I had only known ,but your right I wouldn't have taken well even if I had known. Can you ever forgive me?

I told you cagalli I would always love you, but there are some things that cant be forgiven….even by me. At least not with out time, I will make you a deal work with me talk with me, at least try to work things out with me and we can see where they lead.

I don't want you to be with me if you truly feel the way u said you do.

I….I….

Cagalli why did you really com back here? I wanted to see how kira was,….and I wanted to see you. As hurt and mad as I felt everywhere I went I thought of you. OH GOD HOW I MISSED YOU!.

She threw her arms around athrun and time seemed to just stopped as he slowly returned her embrace. She took in his scent his warmth and she could just feel he still loved her. She pulled back and saw a smiling younger brother

And what are you smiling at? Come here you!

The three of them stood for the longest time holding each other. When they finally let go they begin to slowly mend the rift that had come between them.

What if things don't go back to the way they where.

They can't said athrun.

But I thought….

One thing we all should have learned is we cant change the past but we can change the future. Whispered kira

And the future starts right here, said cagalli softly

Yes all right here with us three, athrun said as he turned to face them, I have thought about this over and over in my head and I cant see it any other way. Cagalli, will you marry and spend the rest of our lives together?

At first the look of shock was evident on her face. Then her mouth formed a devilish grin and leaned forward saying " you had to ask?" and kissed her one true love like it was the first time.

With that kiss of renewal all the years of pain and mistrust seemed to melt away as the words the had spoke just moments ago rang hard in all of there ears

"The future starts right here with us"

_Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed this fic, and if you didn't well that's to bad. The point here is simple and for those who might have missed it it's simple._

_Hope is always there for those who look for it._

_And that we cant change the things that have been done in the past_

_But we can strive to make our futures better from what we have learned _

_From our mistakes. - Genripper_


End file.
